Monster
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: There are some monsters that can't be killed. No by guns, knives, or any weapon. Sometimes, the monsters win. Annabeth has always thought of monsters as physical creatures. Nico knows that this in not true.


(3 years after Titan War)

Nico opened his eyes. He squinted. He could make out a faint shape. He blinked several times until the face of Annabeth Chase was clear.

His eyes widen as soon as he realized who it was.

Annabeth.

He let out a shaky breath and then grimaced.

Annabeth looked at him as he saw the tears in her eyes and trailing down her cheeks.

"Nico."

He smiled. It hurt.

Annabeth smiled but he could see the concern in her eyes. He didn't want her to be concerned.

He didn't want her to care. She wasn't supposed to.

"You should leave."

"No!"

"Annabeth…"

"No Nico. I'm staying. I am not leaving. You think people don't care but they do. I care. Let me in."

Nic rolled over and try to ignore the pain. He didn't want to look at her.

She stayed for an hour.

Then she left.

Nico heard her tell the nurse. "My brother is stubborn. Let me know what is happening. Call me if anything. I will be back tomorrow."

Nico closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning he woke up and ate breakfast. Around 9 am, Annabeth came walking in. She sat down in her chair and pulled out a book to read.

They didn't speak for two hours.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I care. You are family."

Nico said nothing.

"What did they tell you?"

"Nico. I know. I recognized the symptoms, I knew someone who had it."

Nico looked at the smartest girl he knew. He could see she was upset that she didn't know how it would end.

Nico smiled. If anyone was to know his secret, he was glad it was Annabeth. She kept secrets. She had become a sister to him after Bianca.

He shifted slightly and gasped as pain hit him.

Annabeth rushed to his side. She smoothed his forehead and kissed it.

"Go to sleep. I will be back tomorrow."

Nico slept.

* * *

And so it continued. She would come every day after camp.

They would sit and talk. Sometimes she would read.

But they never talked about his health.

It was the forbidden topic the monster they couldn't kill.

Yet, the beeping monitor and stream of doctors and nurses reminded them of it. It was always there.

When summer drew to a close, he became upset.

She would be going to college. She had gotten into her dream college- the one with the amazing architect program.

She wouldn't be able to come every day. Nico would miss her visits.

She reminded him of life.

His life. A life he didn't have.

* * *

The doctors came in one morning.

Nico looked at them and knew it wasn't good news.

They told him and he nodded. He asked them to call Annabeth.

She came in 30 minutes later.

She wrapped her arms around him and the two cried like crazy.

Nico never felt more loved than he did then.

* * *

She disappears everyday.

Percy wonders where she goes but knows she will tell him eventually. She comes back later and people talk. Her eyes are red and he hears her crying at night. He holds her, not knowing what else to do.

He wishes he could help.

* * *

Annabeth kissed Nico's forehead. She goes to talk to the doctor.

He tells her how everything is goes. His face is grim as she asks him, "How long?"

"Two months."

Annabeth buries her face into her hands, her shoulders shaking.

The monster is winning. She can't kill this monster.

* * *

They talk later. She begs him to reconsider.

"Nico. We all love you. We all would want to be here. Thalia loves you. Rachel. Travis. Katie. Jason and Piper. Percy. Percy loves you."

He shakes him head no.

"It will be easier for everyone."

"Easier how? What do you want me to do? Keep you a secret until your dead? Not tell anyone. Our friends? Your father! My boyfriend?"

He nods. "You are the only one who actually cared. They didn't trust me. You trusted me even when you found I was in love with your boyfriend! I never belonged anywhere!"

Annabeth says nothing but squeezes his hand. She will keep him a secret, because no one will understand this.

* * *

+Two Months+

Annabeth lives in the hospital. She only leaves to go to class and on occasion spend time at camp.

When questioned, she says that she is doing some volunteer work. They know she is lying but say nothing.

Nico gets weaker every day. Some days, he fine, but others he's on medication. Annabeth doesn't leaves his side. How can she?

She is taking her classes online and spends every night with him. She leaves twice a week to see Percy and the rest of the campers.

She and Nico talk about the past few years. She tells him about how she and Percy met. Nico tells her how much Percy freaked out when she was kidnapped.

Annabeth smiles, glad that she is sharing the stories with someone who loves Percy as much as she does.

* * *

+One Month+

Annabeth doesn't go to camp anymore. She is in the hospital 24/7. Nico struggles to stay awake. He has trouble talking and breathing. They communicate through writing on paper and on Annabeth's laptop.

Everyone at camp is worried. They haven't seen Annabeth or heard from her in a month. They find out that she dropped out of her class and is turning in her work online. The professors say that it's a family emergency.

Chiron knows something but he doesn't tell them anything. He just shakes his head sadly and trots away.

Percy asks everyone- all the campers, Rachel, Thalia, the Romans, even the gods if they know anything.

All the demi-gods, Hunters, and Rachel know nothing. When he questions the Gods, there is awful silence. Demeter walks out of the room. Hades storms. Persephone starts crying.

Aphrodite smiles sadly. It's Athena who puts his worries to rest. "My daughter is fine Jackson. She is with her friend who is sick. You will see her soon."

Percy has so many questions in his brain. He heads back to camp and they all try to figure out which of Annabeth's friends is sick.

* * *

+Critical+

Annabeth holds Nico's hand. She was forced to get food by the nurses, the doctor, and the security. She walks back to see Nico sleeping. The computer in on the bed. Her heart begins beating, she is panicking.

She runs to his side and grabs his hand. He is breathing. She relaxes slightly. The doctor warns her.

"It can happen any day."

Annabeth tries to ignore this fact. He will get through this. It seems unfair, she can kill any monster but she can't kill this monster. No one can.

Annabeth hates it. Cancer. She hates the monster Cancer. It took her grandmother and now it is taking Nico away a little each day.

Nico's hand twitches and his eyes open. He smiles when he sees her.

* * *

She begins talking to him. She hands him the laptop so he can tell her what he is saying. It takes a while but he shows her the message looking away from her.

_Will you kiss me? _

Annabeth is shock. He sees her face and types out a message again.

_The only people I have ever crushed on were you and Percy. I'm 17 and I have never kissed anyone. Please?_

Annabeth's hearts breaks. Poor Nico. His sister is dead and so is his mother. He has a crush on her boyfriend who is straight and a Seaweed Brain and didn't even realize the younger boy liked him. And apparently, she was Nico's female crush.

Annabeth smoothes his hair and leans over to kiss his mouth gently. Nico kisses back gently.

It's a sweet and innocent kiss. A perfect 1st kiss. Annabeth pulls away and kisses his forehead. She takes one of his hands.

Nico smiles and types.

_I love you both._

* * *

Annabeth reads the message and his hand falls from her grasp.

The doctors come rushing in and she hears a horrible scream. She later realizes that she is the one screaming.

The security is holding her back and she keeps screaming and cursing in English and Greek. The doctor shakes his hand and pronounces him dead.

Annabeth pushes the guard away and drops to the chair next to his bed. She is sobbing his name. Nico.

Nico.

Nico.

Nico.

NICO.

NICO.

NICO!

* * *

She becomes quiet and contuines to cry. She askes to be alone. The doctor hesitates but leaves her alone . She sits by his bed and cries for him. She slips a drachma into his pocket, just in case. She looks at him.

She feels someone behind her. She turns to see Hades.

Hades walks behind her and places a hand on his shoulder. She sees the tear in his eyes. And Annabeth knows he cared for his son.

Hades touches his son's face and he smiles sadly.

Annabeth knows that Hades is going to take Nico with him.

A glow comes from his body and Annabeth watches Hades takes his son's soul out of the body. Nico's soul becomes his ghost.

Nico's ghost smiles when he sees Annabeth. He walks to where she is and breaths air on his cheek- a kiss.

He gestures to the laptop and then he disappears. Hades goes with him.

He is pronounced dead on October 1 at 4:13 p.m.

* * *

The doctor comes back and tells Annabeth to go home. She stumbles out of the hospital ignoring his questions about calling her family.

She stumbles into a local bar and the bartender takes one look at her and hands her a drink. He doesn't ask for idea or anything. He just gives her a few drinks. After a while, he takes her hand and leads her outside. He calls a taxi for her and the Gray Sisters show up. He tells them to take them to Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth looks at him. He is spinning in her mind. Who is he?

He looks at her for a few minutes.

"Pollox."

Annabeth nodded. The name registered in her tipsy mind.

Pollox helped her out of the taxi and passed the borders.

* * *

She saw Percy and the other campers waiting for her. She stumbled into Percy's arm and began sobbing again.

"He's dead. He's dead. The monster took him!"

Chiron paled at the news and touched the blonde's shoulder. She pulled away from Percy and looked at him. He nodded and gave her some ambrosia to drink. She sobered up quickly.

The campers all began asking questions. She ignored them and started walking to the cabins.

"Wise Girl. Talk to me. What is going on? Why are you crying? Your mom said that you were with a friend. Who?"

The other campers chimed in with questions.

Katie. Travis. Thalia. Tyson. Rachel. Will. Nyssa. Conner. Chris. Clarisse. Grover. Juniper.

They all asked questions but their voices just seemed to get jumbled up in her brain. She walked past her cabin and her siblings call out to her. as she ignored everyone, all of the camp followed her.

* * *

She stopped in front of the cabin. Hade's cabin. Nico's cabin.

Her lip trembled and a tear slid down her cheek. She turned around to look at everyone and took a deep breath.

"Nico. He had… he had Cancer. He died a few hours ago."

She ignored everyone's gasps and pity looks and turned back around to enter the cabin.

She looked around the cabin. Black wall and green fire. A pretty gothic look. A few beds and tables. A bookshelf with some books on it.

She looked at the title of the books and smiled sadly as she saw one of her books. On one of the desks were some drawings and writing. A few pictures. One of the beds had a mess of blankets.

Annabeth broke down and crumpled to the floor. Percy ran in and hugged her as she sobbed.

* * *

Days passed and Annabeth was coping. She would still cry some days and others she wouldn't. Everyone treated her like broken glass.

The day of the funeral, they burned the funeral pyre she made. Black, green, gray, and blue- it looked like shadows.

Annabeth sobbed. All the girls sobbed. Even the guys were teary. There was not one dry eye.

Annabeth was never left alone.

Chiron had told them that she had spent the last 6 months with Nico. It turned out that Nico had Cancer since he was 14 (so during the war against Kronos.) Annabeth had found out a year ago and Nico avoided her. She found him in a hospital and spent every day with him.

* * *

(January)

Annabeth looked at the snow falling. She smiled. It had been three months since Nico died. It still hurt but she was getting better.

On her laptop she found several letters he wrote to the camp. She printed them out and handed them out to everyone.

Watching the snow fall, she thought of when she 1st met Nico about 6 years ago. 6 years ago, Percy started to realize he liked her. She had like Percy since she first met him.

Life was going good, she had enrolled for classes and was taking them. As of now, she had the grade in class.

Percy walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her as they sipped hot chocolate.

* * *

(3 years later)

Annabeth nodded happily.

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you!"

Percy spun her around and kissed her. They were 22 years old and still in love.

* * *

(1 year later)

Annabeth stared at herself in shock. She was really getting married.

Clarisse handed her the flowers. Clarisse was her maid of honor since Thalia had refused the position. Grover was the best man.

Annabeth turned to look at her girls.

Clarisse. Katie. Juniper. Piper. Hazel. Reyna. Rachel. Calypso. Thalia. They were all her bridesmaids/

Clarisse and Chris were engaged.

Katie and Travis were also engaged.

Juniper and Grover were married and were expecting a girl.

Piper and Jason were newlyweds.

Hazel and Frank were dating still.

Reyna and Conner (to everyone's surprise had gotten together three years ago.) were still dating.

Rachel as the oracle was not with anyone. (She and Thalia were planning to walk down the aisle together as the only single bridesmaids.)

Calypso and Leo were married and expecting twins.

Thalia were still a Hunter.

They were all happy.

* * *

Annabeth smiled at everyone but she thought of Nico.

She missed him everyday. She wished he was here.

Hazel caught her eye and smiled sadly.

Hazel had reacted badly when she found Nico had cancer. She was hurt he kept it a secret.

She and Annabeth talked. Annabeth told her that her brother didn't want people to see him as weak. That she Annabeth had found out he didn't speak to her for months.

Annabeth pushed away the sad thought and focused on how happy she was.

Athena knocked on the door and walked in. The girls walked out leaving her with her mother.

"I'm happy for you."

Annabeth smiled and couldn't help teasing her mother. "You finally realized that he isn't sea scum?"

Athena laughed.

"Yes. It would be hypocritical of me to hate him when I married his father."

Annabeth tried not to shudder at the though.

* * *

Athena and Poseidon had finally put behind them years of supposed hate and got married. Aphrodite claimed to have known that they were in love since forever.

Nico's death had changed Hades and Persephone's marriage. They had gotten their vows renewed and were expecting a child.

Zeus and Hera even fought less. It made the meetings much quieter.

Athena brushed a curl out her face and kissed her cheek. The two walked out of the room and Fredrick waited to walk her down the aisle.

Annabeth smile was huge when she saw Percy waiting for her.

Apollo did the ceremony and they exchanged rings and kissed.

They all headed to camp for the party.

* * *

The party was a blast.

Everyone loved the food and drinks. They loved the blue wedding cake.

Annabeth and Percy danced and so did everyone else.

After a while, Hades pulled the couple aside and told them to go by the pier. They went and there they saw Nico's ghost. The couple smiled. Nico congratulated them and then he disappeared. Annabeth smiled. She still missed him but she was happy.

* * *

( 7 years later- October 1, 4:13)

Annabeth smiled at Percy. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll get everyone."

A few minutes later, all their friends and family were in the room.

3 girls and one boy ran up.

Annabeth smiled at her children.

Her eldest Nerida Silena (age 7) looked like Percy except for the eyes.

The twins- Kai Lucas and Maia Indigo (age 5) looked like each of us.

The youngest girl was Sirena Zoe (age 2)

They all crowded around their newest sibling.

Everyone waited for the name. Annabeth took a deep breath.

"Meet Nicolas Ethan, our newest son."

Everyone smiled at the name and all began to argue about who got to carry him first.

Annabeth looked at little Nicolas. Looked like Percy except for the eyes. His eyes were a mix between her gray and Percy's green.

She smiled looking around at her friends and family and children. She was happy.

* * *

Nico looked at everyone from the shadows. He smiled, he was glad that they were all happy. He missed them, all of them. He didn't realize how much everyone cared about him until he died.

He looked at Percy and Annabeth Jackson and all their kids. Once a upon a time, Percy was a boy he loved and Annabeth was a girl he also loved. And they got that happily ever after.

When he found out about the cancer, he didn't want to be weak. He tried to push everyone away but it didn't work. Annabeth never left his side and Percy never left hers.

He promised to always look out for them and their kids. They were his family.

He blew a kiss to his family and disappeared.

* * *

**And Done! Don't know where this came from. Just kind of flowed out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I had no school for two days because of snow, so I got a decent start on chapter. **

**Unfortunately, school is back in sessions, so updates will be back to once a month if we are lucky.**

**But all my stories with the exception of I will Survive (Hunger Games) and Fake Girlfriend (Mortal Instruments).**

**Chaos or Erase Me will probably be updated first.**

**Player will come after that.**

**Pills will update randomly.**

**I am working on some other one shots like this one.**

**They will be up.**

**Check out my other stories and review!**

**Also check out my poll for my story Erase Me.**

**My story 10 Things (twilight) was deleted from here so it up on Wattpad.**

** story/10938376-10-things-i-hate-about-you**

**Just copy and paste the link. **

**Hope your holidays were great! Good luck with school Wallflowers!**


End file.
